


Что мне с тобой делать

by IryStorm



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Angst, M/M, Slash, post school, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-25
Updated: 2014-04-25
Packaged: 2018-01-20 17:55:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1519874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IryStorm/pseuds/IryStorm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Встреча выпускников через 15 лет после событий канона. Кисе - уже бывшая модель мирового уровня, Касамацу - тренер школьной команды Кайджо. Спонтанный пьяный секс в машине после вечеринки и что за этим последовало.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Что мне с тобой делать

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на кинк-фест на diary.ru, неточное исполнение заявки:  
> http://kuroko-kink.diary.ru/p186062783.htm

— Ну вот что мне с тобой делать, а? — вздохнув, Юкио поудобнее перехватил Кисе за талию и закинул его руку себе на плечо. Тот ожидаемо пошатнулся, наваливаясь всем весом, и обнял за шею.

— Се-е-мпа-ай, — протянул Кисе и хихикнул куда-то Юкио в ухо, обдав алкогольным дыханием. 

Юкио снова вздохнул. Он и сам немного перебрал, в теле была легкость, а голова слегка кружилась, но до Кисе ему было далеко. Того развезло так, что на ногах он почти не стоял. Что казалось Юкио странным: уж в модельном-то бизнесе должны уметь пить, разве нет?

Поежившись от прохладного ночного воздуха, он потащил Кисе к машине.

***

Пятнадцатая годовщина выпуска из Кайджо грозила стать самой грандиозной за всю историю школы. Юкио улыбался, пробираясь сквозь толпы любопытствующих выпускников — они с интересом разглядывали каждую деталь, которая со времени их учебы здесь могла измениться. Ну да, это для Юкио Кайджо была знакома до последней трещинки, а ведь большинство учеников после выпуска ни разу сюда не возвращалось.

Юкио то и дело окликали, и он старательно махал рукой каждому мало-мальски знакомому (а иногда и не очень) человеку. Он ходил на встречи выпускников каждый год, но только сегодня настроение было настолько приподнятым. Впервые за пятнадцать лет вместе собиралась баскетбольная команда Кайджо, в которой Юкио играл в старших классах.

Они даже не стали снимать кафе, как делали другие ученики, — расположились прямо в спортзале, поставив легкие столы и притащив скамейки. Юкио обнял каждого бывшего сокомандника и получил столько хлопков по плечам, что, не будь он в отличной физической форме, обязательно бы нахватал синяков.

Не было только Кисе — Юкио на мгновение ощутил укол разочарования, но тут же отмахнулся: Кисе Рета, несмотря на завершение модельной карьеры пять лет назад, все еще был звездой мирового уровня. Мало ли, какие у него могли быть дела. И все же, Юкио было немного жаль, что он не пришел, — очень уж ему хотелось увидеть всю команду.

Они едва успели распить первую бутылку саке, когда дверь с грохотом распахнулась, и в спортзал сверкающей молнией влетел Кисе.

— СЕМПААЙ! — проорал он, повиснув у обалдевшего Юкио на шее. Тот почувствовал, как привычно начинает чесаться ладонь, и с удовольствием отвесил Кисе подзатыльник. 

— С годами рука у тебя не стала легче, — рассмеялся Кисе, запуская пальцы в небрежно уложенные светлые волосы. Модель с обложки — как она есть.

— А ты все такой же доставучий, — покачал головой Юкио, впрочем, не пытаясь скрыть улыбку.

Вот теперь все наконец-то стало, как надо.

***

Как выяснилось, Кисе пришел не с пустыми руками, а притащил с собой ящик виски — дорогого, импортного, Юкио такие только в дьюти-фри и видел. Впрочем, зарплата школьного тренера по баскетболу все равно не позволяла Юкио особо шиковать.

Виски отлично шло, и через час Юкио с удивлением обнаружил, что его бывшие сокомандники разбились на небольшие группки, совсем как в школьные времена, и болтают обо всем, то и дело взрываясь громогласным хохотом. Они стали снова похожи на подростков, несмотря на высокие должности, бороды, а у некоторых еще и заметно потяжелевшие животы. Да, покачал головой Юкио, вот что делает с людьми отсутствие баскетбола.

Предсказуемо, что сам он оказался в компании Кисе — тоже совсем как раньше. Кисе медленно потягивал свое виски, глядя на Юкио из-под челки. Он улыбался, и Юкио улыбнулся в ответ.

Казалось, за эти пятнадцать лет Кисе совсем не изменился, разве что возмужал (Юкио поморщился на этом слове, но другого на ум не приходило) — раздался в плечах, из тела ушла подростковая угловатость. Юкио залип на секунду, глядя, как красиво перекатываются под белой рубашкой мышцы. Следит за собой, засранец.

Они с Кисе редко виделись после выпуска, а последние лет семь не общались вообще. Юкио знал, что после завершения модельной карьеры тот уехал в Штаты, где открыл не то бар или ночной клуб, не то ресторан. Но в Японии до сих пор повсюду можно было наткнуться на баннеры с Кисе Ретой, рекламные ролики с Кисе Ретой, одежду бренда Кисе Реты, минеральную воду... Одним словом, видя своего бывшего аса на каждом углу, Юкио вроде как и не скучал. И только сейчас, в открытую его разглядывая, вдруг понял, как ему не хватало всего этого.

— Видел, как твои ребята разделали команду Нагасаки на кубке Японии, — сказал вдруг Кисе.

— Видел? — удивленно переспросил Юкио.

— Мой племянник играет за Нагасаки, — пояснил тот. — Я был на матче. Не то чтобы я не любил Рина, но у его команды не было ни единого шанса против твоих.

Кисе рассмеялся, а Юкио почему-то смутился. Он вроде как и не мог знать всех этих родственных подробностей, но все равно чувствовал себя неудобно. Словно это он был виноват в том, что они с Кисе перестали общаться.

— Как Хикари-чан? — поинтересовался Кисе, и Юкио расслабился. Свою дочку он обожал, несмотря на то, что развелся с ее матерью пару лет назад. По правде говоря, ему и жениться-то не стоило — так и не заведя нормальных отношений в университете, Юкио потащил под венец первую же девушку, которая ответила на его неловкие ухаживания. Потом последовало несколько лет ссор и непонимания, после которых Юкио уже совсем было ушел, когда узнал, что Минори беременна. Рождение Хикари подарило их семье еще несколько сложных лет, которые завершились долгожданным разводом. С тех пор Юкио старался не обременять себя длительными отношениями.

Что было с личной жизнью у Кисе — Юкио не знал. Нет, он конечно читал заметки в желтой прессе о многочисленных романах «японской звезды подиумов», но сильно сомневался, что хотя бы половина из них была правдой. Свои настоящие отношения Кисе всегда рьяно охранял от посторонних глаз, даже в школьные времена. А сейчас у Юкио тем более не было желания лезть ему в душу.

У Кисе тренькнул телефон, и он, поморщившись от прочитанного на экране, настрочил что-то в ответ и зло запихнул его в карман узких джинс. Вот тебе и успешная личная жизнь, хмыкнув, предположил Юкио. 

Они говорили еще о чем-то. Виски приятно затуманивало разум и развязывало языки — не настолько, чтобы Юкио пожалел о сказанном или вырубился прямо за столом, но достаточно, чтобы расслабиться. И он смеялся вместе с остальными, позволяя Кисе хлопать себя по плечам и коленкам. 

Расходились далеко за полночь. Кисе, резко встав со скамейки, вдруг пошатнулся и упал бы, если бы Юкио его не подхватил. Перебрал, гаденыш. Бывшие товарищи по команде дружно заржали, вспомнив, что Кисе всегда был «личной головной болью Касамацу-семпая», и помощь свою в транспортировке пьяного тела домой предлагать не спешили. Как и в старые времена, Юкио все должен был делать сам. 

— Пойдем уж, — проворчал он, подхватывая Кисе под руки, — вызову тебе такси.

— Не н-н-надо, — замотал головой тот, — у меня... машина. Приехал на машине.

— В таком состоянии я тебя за руль не пущу, — стараясь говорить спокойно, Юкио продолжал тянуть Кисе на улицу.

— У меня вещи там, — захныкал Кисе, — забрать надо.

Вздохнув, Юкио вместе с ним шагнул за порог школы.

Окрестности были пусты, слабый свет фонарей едва разгонял опустившуюся темноту. Кисе ткнул пальцем куда-то в сторону, и Юкио понял, что машину тот оставил за старым стадионом, у зарослей кустарников. Кажется, во времена их учебы там любили встречаться парочки. Странный выбор для стоянки, вздохнул Юкио.

Машина оказалась, как ни странно, не какой-нибудь красной Феррари, а вполне обычным внедорожником, наверняка взятым напрокат — очень уж безликой она была. Не запоминающейся, не подходящей такому, как Кисе. Юкио едва не рассмеялся своим мыслям: вот поэтому он и не любил алкоголь, что тот заставлял по-дурацки философствовать.

— Где ключи? — поинтересовался он у напевающего что-то себе под нос Кисе. Тот, облокотившись о машину, чтобы не упасть, неловко указал куда-то на себя, и Юкио догадался залезть в карман его куртки. Там действительно обнаружился нужный брелок. Он подцепил его пальцем, но выудить не успел — Кисе вдруг потянул его на себя, вынуждая опереться руками в стойку дверей по обе стороны от Кисе. Они оказались лицом к лицу, и Юкио почувствовал, как Кисе обнимает его за шею, ероша короткий ежик волос на затылке.

— Семпай, — выдохнул он. — Спасибо, семпай, ты всегда такой добрый... такой заботливый...

Кисе пьяно улыбнулся и вдруг скользнул губами по щеке Юкио, оставляя влажный след от поцелуя.

— Спасибо тебе, — еще раз прошептал Кисе, а затем потянулся и поцеловал его в губы.

От неожиданности Юкио даже не сопротивлялся, позволив горячему языку проникнуть ему в рот, пройтись по верхней губе, прикусить зубами нижнюю. Он не заметил, как инстинктивно ответил на поцелуй и даже, кажется, закрыл на секунду глаза. Но в тот же момент резко отстранил Кисе от себя.

— Ты что делаешь, придурок? — прошептал он, очень сильно стараясь не замечать твердость чужого стояка, внезапно упершегося ему в бедро.

— Целую, — усмехнулся Кисе, посмотрев на Юкио совершенно осознанным взглядом. Юкио прошибла дурацкая мысль, что Кисе, возможно, был не настолько пьян, как ему показалось. Слегка перебравшим, как и он сам, — вполне, но пьяным?

Юкио занес руку, чтобы отвесить очередную оплеуху — в воспитательных целях — но замер на полпути, так как Кисе резко подался вперед, втягивая его в очередной поцелуй. Кисе обхватил его за спину и шею, крепко прижимая к себе, и у него не было сил вырываться. Юкио отвечал на поцелуи, а в голове метался миллион мыслей: почему он его не отталкивает? Почему ему приятна чуть грубоватая ласка по волосам? Почему чертов Кисе так охеренно целуется и скольких перецеловал, чтобы научиться? А венчала эту гору мыслей самая страшная: почему самого Юкио так заводит хриплое, тяжелое дыхание Кисе, запах и привкус виски на его языке? У Юкио давно не было секса, месяца четыре как, наверняка играют гормоны, да, все дело в них, и надо просто... ооооххх! Он услышал собственный сдавленный стон, когда Кисе провел языком по его шее, одновременно потершись о пах своим стояком. В штанах у Юкио стало тесно.

Кисе бесцеременно задрал на нем футболку и теперь целовал пресс, бездумно водил руками по груди, прихватывая соски. Юкио обнаружил, что вцепился ему в плечи, только когда Кисе встал на колени и, щелкнув застежкой ремня, спустил брюки и трусы вниз и высвободил член. Ночная прохлада обожгла нежную кожу, и это на секунду отрезвило Юкио — он попытался отстранить от себя Кисе, но в следующий момент тот облизал головку, и Юкио подавился собственными словами.

Кисе определенно знал, что делает. Он глубоко брал в рот так, что Юкио при каждом толчке упирался куда-то ему в горло, мял яички, проходился языком по щели, слизывая выступающую смазку. Влажные звуки в тишине пустой автостоянки казались оглушительными, пошлыми и до ужаса шикарными. Юкио было хорошо, так хорошо, что пришлось закусить ребро ладони, чтобы не стонать, как заправский порноактер. Он чувствовал, как пальцы Кисе вцепились в его ягодицы, и бездумно толкался вперед.

— Блядь, — сдавленно прошептал Юкио, — нас же... могут увидеть... Кисе-е-е! — Он протяжно выдохнул, понимая, что еще чуть-чуть — и кончит, но Кисе сжал основание члена, задерживая оргазм, и поднялся.

— Еще не сейчас, — он ошалело облизнулся и поцеловал Юкио. Тот вздрогнул, ощутив собственный вкус на чужих губах. 

Кисе выудил ключи от машины и, поштываясь, открыл ее. Он неловко сбросил мокасины и стянул с себя джинсы, под которыми не оказалось белья. Юкио тяжело сглотнул, глядя, как он устраивается на заднем сидении, широко раздвигая ноги. Крупный возбужденный член прижимался к животу, и от этого зрелища Юкио затрясло. 

Он никогда не занимался сексом с мужчиной, более того, до этого дня он даже не задумывался о такой возможности. Но чертово виски и чертов Кисе — такой знакомый, и в то же время совсем чужой, далекий, словно газовый гигант — казался эфемерным и таким же ослепительным. Юкио не знал, как можно не поддаться его притяжению. 

Он шагнул вперед и, запутавшись в собственных спущенных брюках, буквально повалился на Кисе, проезжаясь горячей плотью по его члену. Кисе выдохнул и вдруг обхватил его ногами, еще сильнее прижимая к себе. Юкио поерзал, а потом нашел губы Кисе своими.

Сознание Юкио словно разделилось на две части. Одна теряла контроль, целуя Кисе, вылизывая матовую кожу, зарываясь пальцами в светлые волосы, а другая будто наблюдала со стороны, как красиво выгибается Кисе, как хрипло дышит сам Юкио. Одна часть слетела с катушек, и другая вот-вот готова была к ней присоединиться.

Кисе перехватил кисть Юкио и, на секунду замерев, будто раздумывая над чем-то, втянул пальцы в рот. Было щекотно, и Юкио хихикнул, когда язык Кисе быстро прошелся по указательному и среднему.

— Давай, семпай, — прошипел Кисе, направив его руку вниз, между их телами, между собственных ягодиц...

Юкио едва не задохнулся, с опозданием понимая, чего от него хотел Кисе, но в следующую секунду почувствовал, как пальцы с небольшим трудом входят.

Внутри Кисе было очень горячо. Юкио пошевелил пальцами на пробу, вызвав у Кисе низкий стон, и толкнулся сильнее. Кажется, ему было приятно. Кисе извивался под ним, не сдерживая себя, и это заводило Юкио до ноющей боли в члене. Хотелось разрядки, прямо сейчас, но еще хотелось заставить кончить Кисе. Дурацкие, необъяснимые, неуместные желания.

Всхлипнув как-то по-особому жалобно, Кисе дернулся и кончил, забрызгав спермой себя, Юкио и кожаную обивку сидений. Юкио и не знал, что можно вот так, даже не дотрагиваясь до себя...

Но Кисе и не думал останавливаться. Он вцепился в плечи Юкио и притянул к себе, коротко выдохнув в лицо:

— Трахни меня.

Бранные слова странно контрастировали с красивой, ухоженной внешностью Кисе. Юкио даже моргнул, пытаясь сопоставить увиденное и услышанное. А в следующий момент уже словил себя на том, что вынимает пальцы и приставляет к растянутому анусу головку члена. Где-то мелькнула слабая мысль, что нельзя без презерватива, но тут же исчезла. Животному — или демону — который завладел телом Юкио, ослепляя желанием, было все равно. Да, Юкио был уверен, что в него вселился бес, иначе ему бы так до одури не хотелось втрахать бывшего сокомандника в жесткое автомобильное сидение. Он толкнулся раз, другой, и с трудом вошел, заставив Кисе прошипеть и дернуться — не то от боли, не то от удовольствия. Узкая горячая теснота так его сжимала, что Юкио хватило всего нескольких движений, чтобы спустить прямо в Кисе, одновременно кусая его за мочку с сережкой. 

Кисе что-то сонно пробормотал и, кажется, отрубился сразу же, как только Юкио вытащил из него член.

***

Пробуждение Юкио было ужасным — пожалуй, самым ужасным за все тридцать с лишним лет. Голова раскалывалась, тело ныло, а настроение было кошмарным. Юкио с ненавистью отшвырнул неприятно разрывающийся звонком будильник и сел на постели. Кажется, идея назначить очередную тренировку на утро после встречи выпускников была не очень удачной. Но команде нельзя было расслабляться, да и Юкио не думал, что будет столько пить.

И уж точно не думал, что проведет полночи, трахаясь с бывшим сокомандником прямо в машине. При воспоминании об этом Юкио помрачнел еще больше, хотя, казалось, куда уж. Кисе действительно отрубился в машине, и Юкио, кое-как справившись с дрожью в руках и ногах, пришлось одевать его, слегка приводить в порядок и вызывать такси. Он и представить себе не мог, что подумал о них таксист, когда Юкио загрузил мирно спящего Кисе ему в машину и назвал адрес отеля — хорошо хоть успел узнать этот самый адрес по-трезвому.

Как ему вообще удалось проделать все эти манипуляции и как он потом добирался домой, Юкио помнил смутно. Но спать увалился сразу, даже не раздевшись.

В ванной он мрачно осмотрел свое отражение в зеркале. Хорош, нечего сказать: темные круги под глазами, мутный взгляд, покрасневшие, припухшие от поцелуев губы... и яркие отметины от засосов. Скотина Кисе! Метки были повсюду: под ключицами, сзади на шее, на боку. На левом плече багровели следы от пальцев — Кисе и в школе был сильнее его физически, а вчера, видимо, и вовсе себя не контролировал. 

Юкио привалился к холодной кафельной стене, подставляя тело под горячие струи и с трудом отмывая с живота чужую засохшую сперму. Юкио вспомнил, как Кисе стонал под ним, как хрипло дышал и выгибался. Член дернулся, напоминая, что за окном вообще-то утро, а утренний стояк никто не отменял. Обычно Юкио передергивал пару раз, когда с ним такое случалось, но сейчас ему было стыдно. Включив воду похолоднее, он попытался выкинуть из головы все эти глупости.

Но какого же хрена его угораздило так влипнуть? 

***

У школьных ворот собралась целая толпа, Юкио даже задумался, не было ли сегодня какого праздника, о котором он забыл. Но оказалось, что дело совсем не в празднике — у обочины припарковалась ослепительно-желтая спортивная тачка, кажется, Шевроле Камаро. И рядом, прислонившись к капоту, стоял Кисе. Стайка девочек-школьниц плотно обступила его, и Юкио было видно, как тот улыбается, прикрыв глаза, и раздает автографы, выспрашивая у них что-то. Звезда, блядь.

Юкио и сам не знал, от чего так сильно злится.

— Семпай! — Звонкий голос Кисе заставил Юкио принять горькую правду: незаметно проскользнуть в здание школы не получится. Хуже того, Кисе наверняка приехал специально, чтобы поговорить. О вчерашнем.

Сделав вид, что не слышит, Юкио быстро двинулся к школе, но его остановили ученики: «Касамацу-сенсей, к вам Кисе Рета приехал! Ой, а вы знали, что он отказался от роли в...» Какому фильму так повезло, Юкио не услышал, потому что на плечо ему легла тяжелая ладонь.

— Ну чего тебе? — грубо спросил он. 

Кисе поморщился и убрал руку.

— Поговорим?

— Не о чем нам говорить.

— Да? — усмехнулся Кисе. — А мне кажется, что секс на заднем сидении — вполне себе тема.

— Ты бы еще громче орал, придурок, — прошипел Юкио, сжимая кулаки. — Тут же куча народа!

— Так давай зайдем и не будем торчать на виду, — спокойно ответил Кисе.

Тут он, конечно, был прав. 

К счастью, по пути к кабинету толпы поклонниц Кисе отстали. Юкио зашел первым и тяжело опустился в кресло. Голова все еще болела, он достал из ящика пачку обезболивающего и, поморщившись, проглотил вторую за утро таблетку.

Кисе закрыл за собой дверь и прислонился к ней спиной, засунув руки в карманы. Вид у него был вполне отдохнувший и сияющий — чистые, небрежно уложенные волосы, никаких кругов под глазами. Юкио на мгновение даже устыдился своей слегка помятой футболки — просто она была единственной, которая смогла скрыть все его отметины. Впрочем, рядом с Кисе любому бы стало стыдно за свой внешний вид.

— Я насчет вчерашнего, — не стал юлить Кисе.

Но Юкио оборвал его, предостерегающе подняв руку:

— Я не гей. Вообще-то.

— Ну так и я нет, — хмыкнул Кисе. — Но для любви, семпай, пол не важен.

Юкио поперхнулся минералкой, которую отхлебывал мелкими глоточками. 

— То есть, ты хочешь сказать, что влюблен в меня?

Кисе хищно улыбнулся:

— А почему нет? Может, ты был моей первой юношеской влюбленностью, и я так и не смог тебя забыть за эти пятнадцать лет.

Кисе легко улыбался, но понять по его лицу, шутит он или нет, было невозможно. Юкио заскрежетал зубами:

— Не знаю, зачем тебе весь этот спектакль, но ты очень невовремя, Кисе. И без тебя проблем хватает.

— Но тебе ведь понравилось, признай. — Кисе в два шага преодолел расстояние от двери к столу и, опершись на него обеими руками, слегка наклонился к Юкио. Тот ощутил едва уловимый запах цитруса и мяты. — Понравилось, когда я брал в рот, понравилось втрахивать меня в сидение. 

Он говорил почти шепотом, и у Юкио, против его воли, по коже побежали мурашки.

— Хватит! — рявкнул он, ударив по столешнице ладонями так, что они заболели. — Выметайся отсюда, пока я сам тебя не вышвырнул!

Ему показалось, что в глазах Кисе на мгновение мелькнуло разочарование, но уже в следующую секунду он насмешливо улыбнулся и грациозно выплыл за дверь.

Юкио снова плюхнулся в кресло, пряча лицо в ладонях.

— Ну вот и что мне с тобой делать? — обреченно спросил он у пустоты.

***

В глубине души Юкио наивно надеялся, что Кисе свалит в Америку сразу же после встречи выпускников. Поэтому даже не заподозрил неладное, когда к его кабинету доставили гигантский цветочный букет. Сколько цветов там было, Юкио не считал, но навскидку — не меньше полутора сотен. Юкио в жизни не получал ни от кого букета, он же не был девушкой, в конце концов. Но карточка отправителя заставила его буквально взвыть в голос. «Спасибо за прекрасную ночь! Целую, К.Р». Не зная, куда деваться, он втащил подарок в кабинет и оставил на диване — все равно емкости с водой, способной поместить букет, не нашлось.

Хуже было то, что новость про таинственную поклонницу Касамацу-сенсея разнеслась по школе моментально. Зайдя в обед в столовую, Юкио то и дело ловил на себе взгляды учеников и коллег-учителей, а в туалете даже подслушал, как двое первокурсников обсуждают его личную жизнь. Когда в разговоре прозвучали фразы «окрутил вдову, точно!» и «альфонс», пришлось выйти из кабинки и отвесить наглецам пару подзатыльников. Что, конечно, не спасло положение.

Ребята из баскетбольной команды ничего не говорили, но Юкио все равно чувствовал, что к нему присматриваются, и зверел еще больше. В итоге под конец тренировки взвыли все, даже игроки запаса, которых обычно Юкио муштровал не так сильно. Едва дождавшись, пока мальчишки доползут в душ, он набрал Кисе.

— Тебе понравился мой подарок, семпай? — проворковал тот вместо приветствия.

— Какого хрена ты творишь, придурок? — Юкио и сам не знал, почему так злится. Кисе всегда был эксцентричным, за школьные годы Юкио успел хорошо его изучить и даже смириться с выходками. Но эта перекрывала все. Особенно, после того, что случилось после встречи.

— Благодарю тебя, — абсолютно серьезно сказал Кисе. — Ты же не дал мне это сделать вчера. Вот я и...

— Не смей больше так делать, — прервал его Юкио. — Это не благодарность, это издевательство. Ты делаешь из меня посмешище!

— Почему? В карточке только инициалы, к тому же, ее никто не видел.

— Меня теперь вся школа обсуждает! — рявкнул Юкио и осекся — вдруг услышат? 

— Ну и что? — снова спросил Кисе. — Пусть себе обсуждают, легкий налет таинственности тебе не помешает. Пора выходить из образа вечно злого и хмурого учителя, семпай.

— Ну что ты ко мне прицепился? — Юкио вдруг почувствовал такую усталость, словно сам только что тренировался на измор. 

— Соскучился, — помолчав, признал Кисе. — Давно не виделись и все такое...

Юкио не знал, что на это ответить. Накануне злополучной встречи выпускников он действительно скучал по Кисе, как и по всем остальным, но теперь бы предпочел вообще его не видеть.

— Мне пора, — твердо сказал Юкио и добавил, слегка передразнивая: — Работа и все такое. Пока!

Трубку он положил, не дождавшись ответа.

***

— Сугияма, не спи! Сильнее блок, ты так и кошку не удержишь! Тадоши, финты крутить будешь, когда попадешь в БиДжей, а сейчас смотри внимательно — Фукуда был открыт, чего ты пас не передал?

На самом деле, Юкио отчитывал ребят скорее по привычке: тренировка в этот раз получилась отличная. Тадоши был хорошим капитаном, товарищи его уважали, даже жаль, что шел его последний год в школе. Его и еще троих членов основного состава. Юкио вздохнул: команда отлично сыгралась в старших классах, теперь нужно будет хорошенько взяться за новичков.

— Акано, пошевеливайся! А то будешь бегать по стадиону до заката!

— Прекрасная тренировка, Касамацу-кун! — раздалось вдруг позади.

Юкио обернулся и удивленно застыл: у входа в зал, опираясь на трость, стоял Киеши Теппей.

— Привет, — Юкио улыбнулся и по-европейски пожал Киеши руку. Взгляд скользнул по трости и ноге — Юкио вспомнил, что у него была травма. Неужели все стало только хуже?

— Год играл в университете, — пояснил Киеши, проследив за его глазами. — Врачи запрещали, но кто ж их слушать будет в семнадцать лет? Теперь вот... не играю вообще.

Юкио понимающе кивнул. От общих знакомых он слышал, что Киеши был тренером команды Токийского университета — сильной и довольно известной. Сам, правда, на играх почти не светился, но, судя по рейтингам, добился успеха. 

— А ты по делу или..?

В последних классах школы они довольно неплохо общались, но закадычными друзьями никогда не были. Так что Юкио стало любопытно, что привело Киеши спустя пятнадцать лет.

— По делу, по делу. Уделишь мне минутку, Касамацу-кун?

Юкио кивнул и повернулся к команде:

— Делаем растяжку! Тадоши, поможешь Кавамуре. И смотри, чтобы Осаки не отлынивал!

***

— Операция? — Юкио протянул гостю чашку кофе и сел в кресло. Солнечный свет заливал комнату, ярко очерчивая морщинки в уголках глаз Киеши — от постоянных улыбок. У отца Юкио тоже были такие.

Киеши кивнул:

— Ага. Немцы обещают, что после нее я не только бегать буду, но и в баскетбол играть в полную силу. Правда, реабилитация займет года полтора-два — сам понимаешь, какой из меня в это время будет тренер. Так что я ищу себе замену.

Брови Юкио поползли вверх. Неужели он?..

— Одна птичка мне тут нашептала, что тебе нужен карьерный рост, — усмехнулся Киеши. — Ты отличный тренер, у тебя сильная команда, так что университетсткую ты потянешь. А с таким послужным списком побед проблем тем более не будет.

— И что это за птичка? — Юкио машинально отхлебнул кофе и поморщился, обжегшись. Он ужасно не любил, когда кто-то действовал за его спиной.

— Прости, я своих информаторов не сдаю, — рассмеялся Киеши. — Но я с ним согласен.

Юкио вздохнул. Заманчивое предложение, но тянущее за собой слишком много сложностей. Другой город, новые люди, переезд... Придется оставить Хикари и ребят.

— Прости, Киеши-кун, но твоя «птичка» ошиблась: меня устраивает моя работа, — покачал головой Юкио, — и менять ее я не собираюсь.

— Уверен? По-моему, ты засиделся в школе, Касамацу-кун.

Юкио не рассердился только из уважения к Киеши. 

— Абсолютно уверен.

— Жаль, жаль, — покачал головой тот. — Но визитку все равно возьми, вдруг передумаешь. Да и просто так звони, может, сыграем как-то.

От оптимизма Киеши сводило зубы. Поблагодарив, Юкио положил карточку с темно-красной вязью иероглифов в ящик, решив, что чуть позже обязательно выбросит.

Несмотря на жизнерадостность Киеши, разговор клеился с трудом. Они допили кофе и Юкио, сославшись на занятость, проводил его к выходу. Настроение испортилось, и Юкио точно знал, кто был в этом виноват.

Пора было поставить «птичку» на место.

— Я по-другому представлял твою квартиру. — Улыбающийся Кисе наконец-то успокоился, усевшись за барную стойку, отделявшую кухню от гостиной. — Более... традиционной, что ли.

Юкио пожал плечами. После развода с Минори он был полон желания кардинально изменить свою жизнь, поэтому арендовал первую попавшуюся квартиру. Ею оказалась довольно просторная студия на предпоследнем этаже высотки.

***

— Я рад, что ты меня позвал, семпай, — Кисе отхлебнул из чашки, — но я надеялся, что мы не чай будем пить.

Он склонил голову набок и посмотрел на Юкио из-под длинной челки. Юкио окутал запах его парфюма — тяжелый, сладковатый, с едва уловимой горчинкой. Он странно подходил Кисе, хотя был полной противоположностью тому легкому цитрусовому, который запомнился с прошлого раза. Юкио почувствовал, как по телу разбегаются мурашки, и одернул себя, заставив отвести взгляд от длинных пальцев Кисе, сжимающих чашку. Тот, будто зная, как его присутствие действует на Юкио, улыбнулся и слизнул чайную каплю с верхней губы. Юкио бросило в дрожь.

— Ко мне сегодня Киеши заходил, — чтобы не поддаваться наваждению, он сразу перешел к главному, — помнишь такого?

— Центровой «Сейрин»? — Кисе удивленно поднял брови. — Надо же... и зачем?

— Хватит клеить из себя дурака! — рассердился Юкио. — Какого хрена ты лезешь в мою жизнь?

— Просто хотел помочь, — вздохнув, не стал отпираться Кисе. — Раз уж ты сам не можешь. Курокоччи рассказал про операцию Киеши, и что он ищет себе замену. Я подумал, ты — отличная кандидатура.

— Подумал, значит? — нахмурился Юкио, закипая. — А меня спрашивать не надо? Сваливаешься, как снег на голову, соблазняешь меня, а теперь еще и думаешь, что можешь кроить мою жизнь, как тебе хочется? Зачем ты вообще приехал? И не надо мне сейчас втирать про встречу выпускников и то, что ты соскучился! — пригрозил Юкио, не давая Кисе и рта раскрыть.

Кисе вздохнул, отставил в сторону чашку и положил подбородок на сцепленные в замок руки.

— Я правда соскучился и хотел вас всех повидать. Но еще больше мне хотелось вспомнить, как это — когда все хорошо и просто.

Юкио удивленно взглянул на него. Серьезный, без тени улыбки, Кисе даже немного пугал.

— Я ведь все проебал, семпай. С клубом не ладится. Если б ты знал, как мне надоело видеть снисходительные взгляды! Меня как воспринимали легкомысленной моделькой десять лет назад, так и сейчас продолжают. Только теперь еще и утешают, глядя, как мой бизнес идет под откос. Действительно, чего еще ждать от «японской звезды». Я не думал, что в тридцать два все будет так скучно и бессмысленно. — Он помолчал немного. — А приехал, увидел тебя и понял... что у тебя так же.

Юкио хотел было возразить, но почему-то не смог. Внутри что-то неприятно ныло, будто расковыряли почти зажившую рану. Ему не нравилось это чувство.

— Интересно выходит, — задумчиво продолжал Кисе. — В школе думаешь, что дальше будет круче. Взрослая жизнь, свобода, никто уже не смеет вешать на тебя ярлыки. А потом размениваешь третий десяток — и вот сюрприз: вроде бы и работа, и друзья, и деньги, а счастья почему-то нет. — Он провел рукой по груди, неосознанно комкая в кулаке футболку. — Грустно, да, семпай?

— Почему ты не стал пилотом, как хотел? — спросил Юкио.

— А почему ты не тренируешь сборную, как писал в той анкете, которую мы заполняли перед выпускным?

— Потому что одно дело мечты, а другое — реальная жизнь, — поморщился Юкио. — Не все случается так, как мы того хотим.

— И что, тебе ни разу не было больно от этого, а, семпай? — Кисе пристально смотрел ему в глаза — серьезно и выжидающе. — Не думал все бросить и хоть раз сделать то, что тебе хочется, а не то, чего от тебя ждут?

— Думал, — признал наконец Юкио. — Но боль делает нас людьми — так когда-то говорил мой отец.

Кисе задумчиво повертел в руках чашку.

— Я не собирался тебя соблазнять, — сказал он вдруг. — Глупо все вышло: я приехал за чем-то привычным и спокойным, а когда увидел тебя, понял, что хочу растормошить и сломать эту стабильность. Она неправильная, семпай.

Юкио не знал, что сказать на это. Кисе поднялся, отодвигая стул. 

— Я пойду, наверное. Прости, если доставил тебе неудобства.

Он снова стал самим собой, точнее, таким, каким его привыкли видеть окружающие, включая самого Юкио. И в этом точно было что-то неправильное.

Кисе почти дошел до дверей, когда Юкио, словно во сне последовавший за ним, схватил его за руку.

— Значит, приехал вспомнить былые времена? — спросил он, разворачивая Кисе к себе лицом. — От боли вылечиться?

Юкио запустил пальцы в его волосы и слегка потянул, заставив отклонить назад голову, обнажая шею. Кисе шумно выдохнул, уцепившись в его запястья. Его глаза под челкой потемнели.

— Иногда, — прошептал Юкио ему в шею, — если боль слишком сильная, избавиться от нее можно только другой болью.

В поцелуе, которым Юкио смял губы Кисе, не было ни капли нежности или страсти, но им и не нужно было. Хватало ощущения крепкого тела в руках, низкого стона Кисе, когда мозолистые ладони Юкио стиснули его член, собственных коротких порывистых выдохов, когда язык Кисе прошелся по его ключицам. Они не добрались до кровати — упали на диван, избавляясь от одежды. Юкио вело так же, как в первый раз, несмотря на то, что он был полностью трезв. Он грубо входил, заставляя Кисе выгибать спину, упираясь в спинку дивана, и кончал, больно стискивая его бока. 

***

Оставив Кисе отмокать в душе, Юкио вышел на балкон. Пошарив по ящикам, отыскал запечатанную пачку сигарет и зажигалку и закурил. Плюс холостяцкой жизни — вещи остаются там, где их оставляешь, а не там, где, по мнению жены, «их место». 

Впервые Юкио закурил после свадьбы. Частые ссоры, поиски работы и себя в жизни — не выдержал, сорвался. Курил не то чтобы часто, но втянулся. Правда, когда Минори забеременела, и сигаретный дым стал вреден, Юкио бросил. С тех пор срывался лишь пару раз — когда развелся и когда серьезно травмировали одного из игроков его команды. Эта пачка осталась «на черный день», а по ощущениям Юкио сегодня как раз такой и был.

Теплый весенний воздух приятно покалывал кожу. Юкио затянулся, вглядываясь в огни города и круглую луну, которая подмигивала с чистого неба. Настроение было странным. Чертов Кисе приехал и перевернул все в спокойной, полностью его устраивавшей, жизни, разбудил неприятную, ноющую пустоту, о которой он давно успел позабыть. Юкио пятнадцать лет успешно заполнял ее непродолжительным общением с дочкой, тренировками баскетбольной команды и иногда выпивкой в местном баре. Этого хватало и хватило бы еще на много-много лет.

Если бы не Кисе.

Шумный, яркий, невыносимый и раздражающий. А еще странно несчастный и говорящий неожиданно правильные вещи. Это почему-то успокаивало.

Послышался шум открывающейся двери, и на балкон вышел Кисе, замотанный в одеяло. С его волос капала вода, он выглядел сонным, но довольным.

— Прости, — вяло сказал Кисе, забирая у Юкио сигарету и затягиваясь. Он тут же закашлялся, и Юкио подумал, что вряд ли тот так уж часто курит. 

— Ну что мне с тобой делать, а? — беззлобно спросил он. — Я всегда знал, как поступить, даже в самые сложные времена. Строил стратегию и следовал ей. А ты приехал и сломал все к чертям.

Кисе снова затянулся, и Юкио решительно отобрал у него остатки сигареты. 

— Я думал... думал, что, может быть, встреча выпускников вернет в те времена, когда все было еще понятно. Когда ты лупил меня за нерасторопность, когда можно было сыграть с Аоминеччи в любое время и не думать, как состыковать графики. И когда никто не смотрел на меня, как на неоправдавшего надежд идиота.

— Ты и есть идиот, — бросил Юкио, с удовольствием пихая его в бок. — Тебе едва перевалило за тридцать, ты в хорошей физической форме, почему не пойти в авиашколу сейчас?

— Чтобы это считали очередной прихотью? 

— С каких пор это тебя волнует? — удивился Юкио. — Ты же Кисе Рета, ты звезда, делаешь, что хочешь, тебе должно быть плевать на остальных.

Кисе открыл рот, чтобы что-то сказать, но вдруг рассмеялся. 

— Ну вот, я так и знал, что всегда тебе нравился! — заявил он, успокоившись.

Юкио взъерошил Кисе волосы. Пустота потихоньку отпускала, становилось легче, будто на место встала еще одна деталь паззла.

Он докурил и потушил сигарету, чувствуя, как Кисе пробегает холодными пальцами по его затылку.

— То, что ты сказал, семпай, касается и тебя самого, — тихо сказал он. — Ты уже сделал первый шаг, иди дальше.

***

Кисе вернулся в Штаты через три дня. Еще через пару недель Юкио зацепился взглядом за спортивный еженедельник, первую полосу которого занимало не слишком качественное, но весьма любопытное фото. Там, на обычной стритбольной площадке в Майами, двое играли в баскетбол. Судя по напряженным телам, они явно вели нешуточную борьбу за мяч. В одном из игроков Юкио сразу узнал Кисе, а во втором — не без труда — Аомине. Юкио усмехнулся и покачал головой. Кисе снова играл, несмотря ни на что.

Команда «Кайджо» выиграла межшкольные соревнования, и на банкете Юкио объявил о своем уходе. Киеши уже подготовил нужные документы, осталось уладить незаконченные дела здесь, в Окинаве. Юкио был спокоен, прощаясь с командой, но не сдержал слез, когда некоторые ребята пообещали поступить в Токийский университет, чтобы он и дальше мог их тренировать. 

Когда Юкио наконец переехал, Кисе уже месяц занимался в авиашколе. Он почти каждый день слал электронные письма, которые заставляли Юкио обреченно вздыхать и неизменно вызывали улыбку, в чем он не признался бы и под страхом смерти.

Юкио по-прежнему не знал, что делать с Кисе, да и собственная жизнь оставляла немало вопросов. Но на душе было легко и спокойно, словно ему снова семнадцать, завтра игра с интересным соперником, а впереди ждет еще много интересного.

Да так все, собственно, и было.


End file.
